digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Togemon
Togemon Togemon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name is derived from , and whose design is derived from the Easter lily cactus. It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. You usually can't understand at all what it is thinking, even if you can try to discern it from its facial expression, as it spends most of the day staring off into space. However, once Togemon is angered, that expression changes completely, it starts getting violent, and it becomes unable to settle down.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/togemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Togemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers Togemon had a cameo in the second episode of Tamers: he and Lillymon appear on a Battle and Evolution card (#Bo-155). Digimon Frontier A Togemon ran a school where Kapurimon, Yaamon, Nyaromon, YukimiBotamon, Jyarimon, Zerimon, Conomon and a reluctant Tsunomon were her students. When a flood threatened the school, Kapurimon fell in and Tsunomon became Gabumon to save him. Multiple Togemon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits) and the Great Trailmon Race as well. Digimon Data Squad A Togemon appeared in the Real World and befriended a boxer's daughter. During his fight with Gaomon, he later grew very large. Gaomon digivolved to Gaogamon and with greater effort and energy he managed to defeat him and revert him back into a digi-egg. Digimon Xros Wars Several Togemon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Digimon Next A Togemon was fighting a Tankmon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Digital Card Battle Togemon appears as first opponent in Wiseman Tower Battle Arena. The Togemon Card belongs Nature speciality, with 800 Hp, 380 circle, 250 triangle, and 170 triangle-block attack. Her support effect to booost attack +200. Digimon World 2 Togemon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve into Lillymon, Blossomon, or Pumpkinmon. Digimon World 3 A Togemon runs the training gym in Asuka Server's West Sector. Togemon is also available as a Green Champion Card with 14/14. Digimon World DS Togemon digivolves from Palmon at level 18 with 80+ Friendship, and can digivolve into Lillymon at level 33 with 90+ Friendship. Togemon also appears at Packet Swamp after you have defeated ShogunGekomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Togemon digivolves from Palmon if above level 19, friendship 60%, and can digivolves further into Lillymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve into Lillymon or Blossomon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolves further into Lillymon. Attacks * : Further hardens the thorns on the end of its arms and bang-bang strikes the opponent. *'Lightspeed Jabbing'This attack is spelled "Light Speed Jabbing" on St-10 and named "Togemon Jab" in Digimon Frontier, "The Odd One Out" 08. (Mach Jab)This attack is named "Chikuchiku Banban" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Shurimon of the Wind" 14 and "Togemon Punch" in Digimon Frontier, "Save Everyone! Evolve Tsunomon" 08.: Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. *'Coconut Punch' (Coconuts Punch): Rains hits on a foe like falling coconuts. Variations / Subspecies * Togemon X Togemon X Togemon X is a Plant Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from , and whose design is derived from the Easter lily cactus. Attacks * *'Mach Jab' Variations / Subspecies * Togemon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Digimon species